


Sailor Buddies

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Kicking Monster Ass since 1992, Multi, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Senshi Romance, Soccer is football now like a normal country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Okay, what if all the uniforms, fuku, outfits, items, and what not were the same, but the Sailors were boys.No really, this is canon compliant and not just a gender swap. It's Luna's fault. Artemis helped.This is a teaser for now for an incoming fic. I'm finishing draft two.
Relationships: All the Sailors are poly together
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sailor Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TEASER FOR NOW. THIS IS NOT THE WHOLE FIC.
> 
> Also, please don't sue me. I am poor. I don't onw any of the copyrights and am not profiting from this work.

Another long day. I tried to see if Naru or Umino were doing anything after school, but Umino had to go check on his grandmother in the hospital and Naru had track practice, so it was just me. I ended up wandering around the city. Tokyo was a big place, and there were all sorts of things to see. I was actually out kinda late and was on the way home when a familiar face ran up to me. “Shintaro!” Luna yelled.

“Oh hey, it’s you.”

“I thought I’d never find you. There’s trouble, and there are things I need to explain to you.”

“Okay, well I’m not in a hurry today.”

“And maybe not in the middle of the street. Not everyone is cool with talking cats.” She darted over to a gate and I followed her. Funny, it was the gate to school. I didn’t realize I had to pass it to get home. “Okay, so long story short, you’re a hero, and I need you to transform, cause there’s trouble.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

She sighed. “Shintaro, you beat the game and got the brooch. I talked to you about this. That brooch is magic. I need you to tap that and become Sailor Moon.”

“Who am I tapping?”

“God, Just… Hold the brooch up over your head and say Moon Prism power, make up.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I’m gonna look like an idiot.”

“Buddy, Naru’s in trouble!”

“How do you know about Naru? Wait, what?”

“God your dumb. Just do the thing.”

“No. If Naru’s in trouble, I can do that, but whatever you’re talking about with transformation and stuff, do I look like Sailor V to you?”

“No actually, and that’s concerning, but we’re out of time.”

“Wait, what? Why is that a problem?”

She arched her back and yowled. “I. AM. DONE. WAITING.”

I frowned and stood then took off the brooch. I’m pretty sure I just meant to say the words in a normal way, but it was like some other force took over my body. I dropped my bag, raised my hand, then said at the top of my lungs “Moon prism power, make up!”

I felt like I had been transported. I wasn’t in the world anymore. There was high energy music playing. What was worse, I had no control over my limbs anymore. The first thing that happened was my hand went in the air, and my fingernails shined with the most beautiful pink light. The brooch had somehow appeared on my chest, and bright red ribbons erupted from it, wrapping around me and hugging me, forming a bodysuit and turning white. Then a large bow appeared from the brooch. My arms went in front of me and then up into the air to be wrapped by the same ribbons, which then turned into white elbow length gloves with red hems, but it didn’t stop there. The ribbons then wrapped around my feet and formed red knee high boots with little moons decorating the knee, and it had heels. Then I spun in a circle and earrings appeared, which was weird because my ears weren’t pierced, and I kept spinning for a blue skirt that fell to my mid thigh to appear, and yes it was pleated. Finally, my head was tossed back, and a red gem appeared at the center of my forehead, and a shining gold circlet extended from it and disappeared into my hairline. My headphones appeared on my head blaring the music I normally listened to, yet I could hear through them as well. I spun one final time and ended up in a pose, with my legs spread apart, one arm behind my back, and the other up and to my head in a peace sign. It was all in third person, and I was having an out of body experience, and it was really, really terrifying, and then just like that, my consciousness snapped back into my body, and I had control of my limbs, and I fell on my ass and started screaming.

“WHA?! WHY!? WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?”

“Stop screaming, you’re gonna cause a scene.”

“Cause a fucking scene? What the actual...” I looked down, noticing that my legs felt a bit drafty. OH GOD IT WAS REAL OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK I scrambled off the road and dove into bushes, trying to figure out what had just happened.

“This is gonna be harder than I thought,” Luna said to herself. “Shin.”

What. Is. Happening. Right. Now?” I asked, rocking back and forth and squeezing my eyes shut, trying not to start hyperventilating.

“Shintaro.”

“I gotta wake up. I gotta wake up. Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup.”

“Shintaro!”

I started crying. I didn’t like to cry, but I could feel it coming and it was all terrifying and this couldn’t be real and cats don’t talk and transformations don’t happen and magic isn’t real and it’s all a bad dream and you’ll wake up in your bed and everything will be fine and

“SHINTARO!” Sven yowled and scratched me. She meant it too, leaving deep furrows in my arm that started leaking blood. It snapped me out of my episode. She jumped on my chest, pinning me to the ground and looking me in the eyes. “Shintaro, I know that was scary, but please listen to me. This is real. You’re awake. You’re someone I’ve been looking for for a long time, and I need you to focus. Breakdown later. I promise, I’ll explain everything, but I need you to trust me for now. Can you do that?”

I nodded very quickly, trying to clear the tears from my eyes.

“I’m sorry it had to happen like this. Even if someone sees you dressed like this, they aren’t going to know it’s you, okay? Besides, you’re gorgeous.”

“I’m in girl clothes. This is a skirt.”

“Whatever. That’s your own hangup. What’s important is that you are now in a position to help people. Like Sailor V.”

“I’m not Sailor V.”

“No, you’re not. You’re Sailor Moon.”

“What?”

“I said I’d explain later. Now please, follow me. Naru and a whole bunch of other people are getting hurt.”

I jumped to my feet cause what else could I do? She started towards the city, and I ran after her, frilly bow, skirt, and all. We raced down the street and I made it like five steps before I slipped and fell on my face, skinning my knees. “Owowowowow!”

Luna stopped and turned. “What are you doing?”

“Have you ever tried to run in heels!?”

“It’s not that hard!”

“I DON’T WEAR HEELS YOU STUPID CAT!”

“Then I guess you’re gonna learn as we go,” She said and bounded forward.

I got up, shook off the skinned knees, then raced after her as best as I could. Nothing like learning by doing. I was shaky and fell twice, but I managed to get the hang of it. I didn’t know where we were going, but I just wanted this nightmare to be over. We got into the city proper then headed towards the shopping district, and I didn’t run out of energy. I could tell I was exerting myself, and I ran a lot. I mean, I’m a football player and have been since elementary school. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t in shape. I don’t, however, run at full sprint for 10 minutes and not even get winded. Luna was standing at a jewelry store and I skidded to a halt in front of it. There were signs for sales all over the place, and it should have been closed, but it wasn’t. Like, the lights were off and everything, but the shutters weren’t down. Even worse, it felt… wrong. Like the air was saturated with oil. Was this the big sale that day?

“You feel that?” Luna asked.

“Yeah. What is it?”

“An evil aura. Corruption. There’s something bad at work here.”

I frowned, then looked around. “Well, might as well get in there,” I said and ran into the building.

“No! Sailor Moon! Wait!” Luna shouted, running in after me. I rounded a corner and looked around, but I didn’t see anything. Luna jumped from behind me, expertly used her claws to climb the outfit without digging her hooks into me, and perched on my shoulder. “Don’t just run in blind like that, Sailor Moon. That’s a good way to get ambushed.”

“This is Naru’s home, right? She lives upstairs,” I said, walking forward carefully. For her part, her balance was great. I had my arms akimbo, ready for anything.

“And it does her no good if you get ambushed and murdered. Try to focus.”

“I feel more confident.”

“That’s the sailor fuku. It gives you powers. You have more stamina too.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

“Good. You synchronized pretty easily. There’s more, but we don’t have a lot of time to go over it.”

“What am I looking for?”

“Anything out of the ordinary.”

I rounded another corner and found myself in the main room of the store. It was creepy at night, and something wasn’t right about it. The corruption was coming from here, and it felt wrong.

That’s when I heard whimpering. I knew who it was coming from too, and my stomach sank. No. I ran towards the sound coming from the storage room, and I saw something absolutely horrible and grotesque. It looked like it was Naru’s mom at one point. I’d seen her in the pictures on Naru’s facebook. She was a lovely woman. This thing wasn’t her. It looked like her, But it wasn’t. She had a distended jaw, gigantic claws, and she was standing over Naru who was holding her stomach and whimpering and crying, and I saw dark red blood staining his shirt and the ground around her, as well as shreds of her shirt. It split her belly open. Like hell was I gonna stand there and let it hurt my friend any further.  
“Get away from her!” I snarled, and was surprised at the anger I felt. It was like I was washed with a cleansing and purifying flame. Like it was my divine right to be this angry, and I was going to use that anger to destroy whatever had hurt her. The creature turned to me, then laughed. “Who are you?” It asked. I don’t know what came over me, but my hands weren’t my own again.

“I’m the pretty guardian that fights for love and for justice,” I said, putting my hands out in front of me, then struck that pose again. “I am Sailor Moon!” Then I turned and bent an arm, putting my hand over it in a finger gun. “And now, in the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!” Then I got control of myself again. “Fuck me, I hate that,” I said, shaking my hands.

The creature laughed at me. “Leave child, or I’ll destroy you as well.”

“Step away from my friend, you monster!“

It still had a distended mouth, but it’s eyes turned down like it was annoyed. “First Sailor V, and now Sailor Moon. It’s just as she predicted.” The monster turned fully to me, and it’s fingers rasped against each other. “You can’t stop the storm that’s coming! Neither of you! Come my children, and deal with this nuisance!”

I heard groaning and looked around. I couldn’t see them before in the murk and the darkness, but now that they were moving, oh god there were so many of them. The place was full of people, now corrupted by this creature. I could see the oily corruption shimmering like a heat mirage over them. I didn’t have a weapon, or a gun, or really anything. What was I supposed to do? So I did the only sensible thing I could think of in this scenario.

“Nope!” I shouted and ran towards the door. Maybe if I could get to the hallway, I could bottleneck them and deal with them one at a time, but I was cut off when more of them surged from the hallway that I had come from. I felt like I was in a George Romero movie, except these were actual people. They weren’t rotting and dead corpses. There were so many, and I was surrounded. “Luna!” I shouted. But got no response. I was scared and cut off and was about to be ripped apart by my friends and neighbors and it was all so much, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I dropped to my knees, covered my head and ears with my arms, and screamed.

When I say that, what I mean is that I was gonna scream normally. Not in terror or anything. No, I’m too manly for that. Who screams? Not me. Nope. It was a normal not terrified scream. Except that’s what I expected to happen, and that’s not what actually happened. The scream was loud, sure, but at the same time, my music blared through the speakers on my cat headphones. “Power up the Bass Cannon,” It said over the speakers, audible to everyone in the room. “Fire.” The music was a torrent with a physical force, and the windows in the building shattered, and all the display cases just exploded showering me with glass shards that shredded me, but my fuku kept most of me safe. Mostly. I had a big cut along my cheekbone and diagonal from my mouth that was oozing with blood. With the glass cases destroyed, the alarm started warbling loudly. The police were on the way. The oddest part though was that it knocked all of the bad guys away from me. It was like a giant had come along and whomped all of them with a feather pillow and they went spiraling away. I took a deep breath and looked around, physically shaking. Then I stood.

“How dare you utilize a sonic attack and ruin my plans!” The monster shrieked.

“I promise lady, it was an accident,” I said, still shaking from fear. I smelled like a goat, and I was cold.

“I’ll kill you Sailor Moon!” The monster shrieked and ran at me, swiping with her long claws. I jumped back then did it again as she swiped another claw. It reminded me of the Sailor V game. I’m not one for fisticuffs, but I delivered a swift rabbit punch to her nose anyway with my good arm, and I guess the suit enhanced my strength cause she teetered back and shook her head, then shrieked and swiped another claw. I knocked it out of the way with my hand then did the one thing I knew I was good at.

I played football, and her knee was the ball.

I shot my heel forward aiming for the front of her knee and there was a crunch. It was absolutely sickening to hear, and I could feel it pop through my boots. The heel on it probably didn’t help with the damage. Heels fucking hurt. The monster screamed, and I spun, bringing my heel up and around, roundhousing the woman in the face. She screamed again and the heel of my boot left a huge gash in her cheek. Then I pivoted and went for another kick, but I forgot that I wasn’t really the most nimble in heels. The pivot knocked me off balance and the monster took advantage swinging her long claws and it sent me spiraling away. I don’t know if you’ve ever been thrown into a wall, but that shit hurts. It hurts a lot. I laid there trying to get air and trying to think. I was disoriented and my muscles weren’t responding. The monster walked up to me on her mangled leg and raised her hand, ready to plunger her talons into me. All I could do was watch. She was a shadow, silhouetted by the moon that looked gigantic behind her.

Her hand plunged down.

I closed my eyes.

Luna screamed.

I screamed.

Then… there was nothing. No sound of impact, no pain, no feeling like something wasn’t right. I chanced opening my eyes.

The monster’s claws were lowered, but the other one was up at her neck, and protruding from her neck was a single blood red rose.

I scrambled to my feet and saw someone crouched in the window behind the monster, also silhouetted by the moon. They slowly stood. They were wearing a tuxedo, complete with white gloves, a top hat, and a billowing black shoulder cape with red lining. On their face was a white mask that concealed their identity, and I swear they looked familiar but I couldn’t place it. They had blonde hair but from where I was standing I couldn’t tell if it was long or what.

The monster yanked the rose out of her neck and threw it to the ground where it stuck. I realized that the stem of the rose looked natural, but it definitely wasn’t. It was a metal dart. “And who are you supposed to be!?” The monster shrieked.

“I am Tuxedo Mask!” The figure shouted. They had an odd voice that I couldn’t figure to be masc or femme. “And I have done all I can. Take her down, Sailor Moon!”

They didn’t have to tell me twice. I lurched forward, crossing my arms and full-body checked the monster which caused her to spin wildly. Now was my chance. I closed in and did what I had planned to do before, driving my foot into the side of her knee. That did what I wanted it to. She shrieked and dropped and I sidestepped, using one of the moves I learned from my dad and used the momentum from the step then my full body weight and I drove my pretty red high-heeled boot directly into the monster’s nose. She went flying backwards, giving me some much needed breathing room. I looked up at the ledge, but Tuxedo Mask was gone.

“Sailor Moon, get your head out of your ass!” I heard Luna say. “Your Tiara! Use your Tiara!”

Again, I wasn’t really in control of my actions. My hand went to my head and I grabbed the tiara which started spinning so fast that it became a golden disk. “Moon Tiaraaaa…” I said, winding up and pulling back. “ACTION!” I shouted and hucked the tiara for everything I was worth. The Tiara collided with the monster that had just started to get up, and she was ripped in half by the force of the thing and started to crumble into dust. The tiara magically reappeared on my head, and I watched as the monster screamed and withered away. The body fell to dust on the ground, and then the dust disappeared. All the corruption in the room suddenly dissipated, and the people on the floor started to groan.

Had I done it? Was it over? Had I won? I didn’t waste a minute, running over to Naru who was groaning in pain on the floor and I grabbed her free hand, then looked at her stomach. The gash didn’t look too deep, but she was definitely gonna need medical attention. “Naru! Hey, Naru! Come on, talk to me. Are you okay?” I asked, rolling her over. Her eyes opened but she was definitely not registering everything. I don’t think she could even focus her eyes. She wasn’t all here.

“Who… Who are you? How do you know my name?”

I wasn’t wearing a mask. It was kinda obvious. I chalked it up to a probable concussion.

“Sailor Moon!” Luna shouted, and I looked at her. “It’d be a good idea to be scarce before the cops arrive, which is gonna be any minute!”

I could already hear the sirens, and I looked back at Naru. I was so worried about her. She was really fucked up. My options were to run or get arrested and I couldn’t help her if I was handcuffed. I did the next best thing. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Naru, my name is Sailor Moon. Shin-kun sent me to help you. He’s worried, so you call him as soon as you can, okay?”

“Shintaro? Is he here?”

“No, but you need to call him as soon as you're better.”

“Gonna call a cute boy,” she said, but it was definitely a struggle.

“Good. Call him,” I said, then stood and ran out the door. I wasn’t going anywhere in particular. I was just haulin’ ass. Luna was galloping next to me, keeping pace. We ran for a good amount of time, and then I realized where we were. I unconsciously started running towards home. I got back to where I had dropped my bag. It was still there, untouched, and I doubled over, breathing heavily. I guess I may have had more stamina, but it wasn’t unlimited. That and I fucking hurt.

“Sailor Moon, you did it! You defeated the monster!”

“Yeah, I guess I…” I began, but it was a mistake. Everything came rushing back to me, and I hurled in the grass.

“I guess that’s a normal reaction,” Luna said, sitting and flicking her stump. Then my phone dinged. I took a minute to get my breathing under control, then sat on the sidewalk and pulled out a granola bar, my bottle of water, and my phone, checking my texts.

Mom: Have you seen Ken today? He never came home. Neither did you.

Huh. Guess he went to the jewelry store after all. Was I a magical girl now? Magical boy? Magical man? Did it really matter? No one was gonna get what I was saying, so I guess magical girl it was, for simplicity’s sake. I took a bite of the granola bar then looked at Luna.

“So I guess it’s a bad idea to tell people about this?”

“I can’t say yes. This job is a hard one, and you’re not going to be able to do it without the support of the people around you. Some of those people will need to know that this is a thing. It’s more complicated than that. All I ask is that you let me fully explain before you tell anyone, and you need to be selective in who you do tell.”

“Look, a lot has happened. Do you have to tell me tonight?”

She washed her foot. “I’m actually proud of how you handled the fight. You really kicked ass. That was a pressing matter, but I’m not sensing any more corruption nearby, so there’s no reason we can’t discuss it tomorrow.”

I nodded. I was exhausted. I exerted myself like I’d played a whole game in the span of… I checked my clock. That was only two hours? Fuck me. I took another bite of my granola and typed a reply to mom.

Me: I was in town. Apparently something happened at the jewelry store. Did he go? I’ll be home soon.

There was no reply for a few minutes, which gave me some time to finish the granola and suck down some water. I was surprised that there was no one on the street.

Mom: I’ll drive to the store and pick you up. Where are you?

Fuck. “Luna, when does this wear off? Can I turn it off?” I asked, gesturing at myself.

“You just will it away. Close your eyes and imagine that it’s gone.”

I did what she said, and I felt a light radiate around me. Then I was back in my uniform. The brooch was now clipped to the waist of my pants like I’d do with a cellphone. “Cool, I need you to be a normal cat for awhile. Someone is gonna meet us.”

Luna smiled. I didn’t know cats could smile. “Will do.”

I sighed and went back to the phone.

Me: Yeah, that’s fine. I’m okay and at the school. See you soon. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, smash that Kudos and subscribe for when I release the rest. It'll be a weekly release. When I publish the weekly release, this chapter will be incorporated where it goes in the work.


End file.
